en busca de ti
by vedeleman
Summary: pasa mucho tiempo y sasuke decide volver por hinata como se lo prometio, pero no sera tan facil como lo imagino...Hinata no es la misma y eso le complica las cosas (lemon)


**Bueno…. Jeje**

**Lose quisieran matarme…la verdad hasta yo lo haría**

**Sé que desaparecí demasiado tiempo, pero mis razones son poderosas**

**Pero bueno a petición de varias de mis lectoras (por cierto gracias por dejarme sus bellos reviews)… aquí esta cm otro one- shot la continuación de mi sasuhina _POR CASUALIDAD_**

**Espero les guste**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios años ya la aldea en la hoja, mostraba una fuerza mayor cada día, varios de los que algunas fueron sus jóvenes Chūnin ahora eran ya muy talentosos jōnin y si, también Naruto Uzumaki se volvió uno más del grupo de la nueva generación de jōnin.

Una tarde en un restaurant muy conocido de konoha se celebraba el acenso del rubio de las 9 colas. Todos estaban allí, felicilitando y al mismo tiempo burlándose por el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que Naruto pudiera estar a la par de sus amigos.

- Creí que tendría que traer a mis nietos para que vean que lo lograste- se burlaba Kiba, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de rubio

- Kiba ¡, no seas aguafiestas – le regañaba una eufórica rubia

- Tranquila Ino, de todos modos sabemos que me tiene miedo y por eso dice eso- decía un orgulloso rubio a su amiga

- Yo ¡, miedo de ti¡?- gritaba – ni que fueras Hinata- se burlada Kiba

- Hablando de ella- intervino la peli chicle- donde esta?, no la vi ni siquiera cuando llegamos

- Tienes razón hace tiempo que no la veo, y dijo q vendría hoy- respondió la rubia- espero que llegue pronto

Y como varias cosas cambiaron en estos años, la excepción no iba a ser Hinata. La heredera de los hyuga, hizo un cambio rotundo que sus amigos no pudieron evitar, se especializo en técnicas específicas, pero muy efectivas como peligrosas, aprendió a manejar el control del chakra a la perfección, a tal punto que también podía usar el chakra de su enemigo a su favor, aprendió técnicas que muchos de konoha desconocen gracias a una misión que tuvo, en la cual tuvo de desobedecer y abrir el pergamino que se le envió para que lo lleve a otra aldea para la protección de este.

Aprendió a tomar el chakra del enemigo y arrancarlo de su cuerpo para poder ella recargar el que uso en combate, también aprendió la antigua y casi olvidada técnica de bloqueo, que le permitía usar su chakra en exactamente 4 puntos específicos para bloquear el uso de chakra en su totalidad del enemigo, lo cual lo dejaba inutilizado, y por ultimo una réplica que uso Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer hokage en la pelea contra Orochimaru, solamente que la técnica que aprendió Hinata no causaba su muerte, solo la dejaba inconsciente.

La peli azul se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha, en dirección al restaurant que sus amigos le dijeron para festejar a Naruto, la Hyuga había cambio su carácter radicalmente después de su encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, algo le decía que debía volverse más fuerte y lo logro, además de que el amor que tenía hacia Uzumaki desapareció casi de la noche a la mañana, teniendo solo en mente a Sasuke y su reencuentro, pero cada vez perdía mas las esperanzas ya que después de 4 años, no volvió a tener noticias de azabache

- Hola- saludo cortante la oji perla- lamento la tardanza, pero mi padre me dijo que saco algo de tiempo y no podía desperdiciarlo- explico mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

- Hola Hinata- saludo muy feliz el rubio- no ay problema, solo quería que vengas- le sonrió

- A propósito nunca nos dijiste que tenías que hablar con tu padre- dijo Kiba mientras llamaba la atención de todos

- Se los diré luego- contesto seria- no quiero arruinar el día de Naruto, apropósito, toma y felicidades – respondió con su ahora característico tono neutro, mientras entregaba una pequeña caja al rubio

- Ehh?- respondió Naruto, mientras abría la caja- VAYA, COMO LO SUPISTE?¡- grito feliz el rubio

- Me dijeron que tú banda se hizo pedazos en tu última misión- respondió la Hyuga

- Vaya, gracias, eres genial, deberás- respondió mientras se colocaba su regalo en la frente, y todos reían.

La tarde paso tranquila, y sin que se den cuenta la noche cayo a Konoha, y nuestros queridos jōnins seguían ablando y riendo mientras recordaban algunas anécdotas.

- Si, cuando Saku persiguió a Sai por casi toda la aldea fue épico- decía muy alegre rock lee

- Y también muy doloroso- se defendió Sai

- Te lo merecías- dijo la peli chicle

- Jajajaja, si esa vez sí que te pasaste- defendió el rubio a su novia- bueno cambiando de tema, Hinata que hablaste con tu padre- pregunto el rubio causando que todos se pongan en silencio

- Ah, bueno yo-empezó a hablar la oji perla por solo tercera vez en toda la reunion- hable sobre el clan y su heredero- soltó haciendo que Neji volteara a verla para poner toda su atención

- Sobre el heredero?- pregunto Shino

- Así es- empezó a contar con su voz neutral- verán, yo no quiero ser la heredera- dijo causando que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos- ya no me interesa, de hecho nunca me intereso, y no opuso resistencia así que parece que la idea tampoco le desagrada- termino de decir, mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

- Bueno Hina sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros y si esa es la decisión que pensaste que es la mejor, está bien para mí- rompió el silencio Ino después de unos segundos, recibiendo una ligera sonrisa de la peli azul

- Gracias- respondió la peli azul- ya es tarde así que nos vemos ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía del lugar

- Ahh, es cierto ya es tarde respondió Sakura- mientras hacía que todos reaccionaran

- Si- respondió Neji aun pensativo

- ¿Te conto algo al respecto?- indago el festejado

- No nada, de hecho ya no dice nada desde la vez que volvimos de aquella misión- respondió el oji perla

- ¿No dijo nada a nadie?- volvió a preguntar el rubio , poniendo su semblante serio- Hinata está muy diferente desde ya hace tiempo y cada vez mas malhumorada, ya casi ni habla, ni aparece en nuestras reuniones como antes

- No nada- dijeron todos, excepto Ino que no paso desapercibida

- Ino, ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto Kiba

- Amm- empezó a ponerse nerviosa Yamanaka- verán no hace mucho la vi sentada en un árbol justo fuera de las puertas de Konoha, los guardias me dijeron que estaba allí sin moverse desde temprano en la mañana- empezó a contar mientras todos la miraban atentos

_Flash back_

_Ino miraba a su mejor amiga sentada en lo alto de un viejo y seco árbol_

- _Hina, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada la rubia, sin recibir respuesta alguna, así que decidió subirse al árbol y sentarse a su lado- ¿Hinata?- insistió_

- _Mmm- respondió mientras mantenía su perlada mirada en el horizonte_

- _Hinata, quiero que me digas que te pasa, no, que te paso para que te comportes así- dijo ya furiosa la rubia_

- _¿A qué te refieres?- dijo al fin la Hyuga – no tengo nada_ - _Claro que lo tienes, y no me vas a mentir, que paso ese día que te perdiste con Sasuke, tu…- dijo, quedándose callada al recibir una mirada fría de parte de la oji perla_

- _Te dije que nada- respondió dispuesta a marcharse, una vez en el piso no espero sentir unos brazos, estrujándola, como pidiendo que no se fuera_

- _Hinata, por favor, tu no eras así ¿qué paso?, solo dime que te hizo, para poder entenderte como antes lo hacía- dijo la Yamanaka mientras unas delgadas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas_

- _Ino, basta… Por favor- respondió Hinata también empezando a llorar- no es..._

- _Como que no es nada- empezó otra vez a ponerse histérica la rubia- desde que volviste empezaste a hablar menos, ahora apenas saludas, tu linda y tierna sonrisa desapareció en pocos días, y tu ojos no tiene esa luz de esperanza que tenías_

- _Porque no la tengo- respondió rápido mientras se secaba las lágrimas- dijo que volvería y no lo hizo, y no lo ara- dijo esto último volviendo a entrar a la aldea_

- _Hinata que te paso- dijo para sí misma su amiga_

_Fin flash back_

- Que le hizo el baka de Sasuke a Hinata- dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio

- No tengo idea pero hay que averiguarlo- dijo Kiba mientras se ponía de pie- bueno chicos yo me voy, Akamaru debe estar esperándome

Y así todos se fueron retirando hasta sus respectivas casas.

.

.

.

Pasó alrededor de una semana, y un azabache se encontraba deambulado tranquilo por el bosque, parecía no tener rumbo, estaba solo. Camino solo unos kilómetros más y se encontró con un pequeño pueblo, se encamino y llego a una casa de mediano tamaño, toco la puerta y escucho pasos acercándose dispuestos para abrir

- Buenas tard…- dijo un chico con cabello blanco totalmente sorprendido, vestía ropa casual, parecía que estaba haciendo la limpieza pues estaba todo empolvado

- Hola Suigetsu- respondió nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha- tiempo sin vernos

- Así es- respondió ya volviendo a la realidad- ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Siempre supe dónde estabas tú y Jugo- dijo inexpresivo el azabache- no te preocupes está bien, al parecer se caso y tiene una niña

- Eso es bueno saberlo- respondió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar- adelante, haré algo de te- dijo mientras el Uchiha entraba a la casa.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Suigetsu volviera, y pusiera dos tasas de te frente al moreno.

- Y que te trae por aquí- pregunto directamente

- Nada, solo vine a pasar la noche, mañana seguiré con mi camino- respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo del te ofrecido

- ¿Entonces me consideras uno de tus hoteles?- dijo burlón el de dientes afilados

- Algo así- contesto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

- Ya te cánsate de visitarla, verla dormir y pasar la noche con ella haciéndola creer que era un sueño, ¿verdad?- dijo llamando la atención del azabache- ¿y ya te decidiste de Karin?

- Por supuesto- respondió Sasuke- me alegra que esa insoportable pelirroja haya muerto de una vez por todas

- Si, era insoportable- tomo un sorbo de te- pero como la mataste

- Yo no lo hice, la mande una supuesta misión, y claro era una trampa, al final la mato uno que quería venganza y le se la entregue en bandeja de plata, así que se podría decir que tengo un aliado- explicó el azabache

- Eso es bueno, pero volviendo al tema, que harás cuando tengas a la Hyuga frente a ti, crees que simplemente correrá a tus brazos- dijo el de pelo blanco- la verdad lo dudo, y no tardara en darse cuenta de que sus supuestos sueños contigo, no eran sueños

- Lose, pero ya acabe con todos mis problemas y la quiero conmigo, e iré por ella como se lo prometí- declaro el azabache

- Entonces te deseo suerte Uchiha

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Sé que está súper corto pero, bueno acá esta un capítulo de lo que será espero yo un corto fic… tratare de no tardar en las actualizaciones, espero que les haya gustado el primer capi **

**De hecho en mi mente estaba un one –shot, pero tuve miles de ideas y no podía solo ponerlas en un solo capi **

**Así que denle una oportunidad y ya saben son libres de opinar, como siempre habrá lemon (porque soy una perver sin remedio jejej)**

**Dejen su reviews… porque si no ay no actualizare muajajajaja  
**


End file.
